Speak Now
by ilikeglitterandwriting
Summary: He needed to do something, but he didn't want to ruin her day... / Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. / JJ&Reid Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my iPod, laptop and posters because I am a 13 year old girl, but if I owned Criminal Minds. JJ would've never left and would be happily with Reid having little baby geniuses... oh yeah, I own **

**A/N: This looked so much bigger when I wrote it on my copy. Eff my huge writing. & also, Henry does not exist because I'm awesome.  
><strong>

;-;

"SPEAK NOW or forever hold your peace" the pastor's voice boomed through the church's speakers at the wedding of Jennifer Jareau and William LaMontagne. The family members of the both of them silently prayed that no one would object and ruin this perfect as they surveyed the church. Jennifer, on the other had, hoped quite the opposite. She had agreed to marrying William as they were so in love, but as the engagement went on, she had begun to have second thoughts.

Spencer Reid's legs shook violently as he watched no one object, he had hoped that an ex of William's would be there and declare the stupidity of the two being wed. He wanted to stand up, he wanted to protest, he wanted to tell her that it was the biggest mistake of her life, he wanted to be the one standing next to her and the alter. His leg's gave a command, and before he could register what was going on, he was standing up, objecting at his best friend's marriage. After a few gasps and a few old women complaining about the intolerance of young men, his fellow BAU team-member, Derek Morgan, tried to pull the young genius back down into his seat, only to be stopped by Aaron Hotchner, the team's leader.

The priest looked just as shocked as the congregation did, but following protocol, he took William, Jennifer and Spencer into a room.

;-;

"I love you, Jennifer. And I know, this is awfully bad timing, but I can't let you spend the rest of your life with him," he nodded towards William before continuing, "and you have every right to hate me for ruining the happiest day of your life, but I couldn't hold it in anymore." The young genius finally stopped babbling, only to be surprised when he saw a small smile creep over Jennifer's face.

By this stage, William had turned over to the pastor and explained that, unfortunately there would be no wedding, and that it would be best for the guests to leave, and that both him and Jennifer were awfully sorry for this. He left with the pastor as Spencer waited for Jennifer to change into normal clothes.

"Thanks, Spence." Her voice was weak and slightly softer than it normally was.

"For what?" Spencer was hopeless in romantic situations, and was un-sure what to do when Jennifer came out in her normal clothes.

"For today." She smiled as she softly kissed his lips, before taking his hand and walking away.

;-;

"Ugh. Where are they? What if… what if William had a gun? What if he shot Spencer and kidnapped JJ? What if…" Penelope Garcia was cut off by her friend and co-worker, Emily Prentiss.

"Nothing like that happened, Penelope. Okay? If he had a gun, we would've heard a scream"

"You two are something else." Smiled Jennifer as she walked towards her group of friends with Spencer as they held hands.

"We're something?" Penelope eyed the two of them before letting out a girly squeal. "AH! YOU TWO." She grinned as she pointed towards their interlocked fingers.

"What? C-can't friends hold hands?" Spencer tried his hardest not to smile.

David Rossi smiled at the two, happy that is two co-workers had finally found love with each other.

"I know a great little Chinese restaurant just a bit away from here, do you guys wanna get something to eat?" David suggested, as his team-mates nodded.

"As long," started Spencer, "as I get a fork."

And with that, the group went away, smiling and laughing.

;-;

_A/N: It's short and sucky. Like, really, really really short and really really really sucky, but hey. It's my first story and it was written in a 40 minute class. I am proud._

_..._

_proud-ish.  
><em>


End file.
